


To Keep Up With the Neighbors

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry’s new neighbors are a bit <i>loud</i>. Harry figures, if you can’t beat them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Up With the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

" _Salazar_ , are they really going at it _again_ ," Draco groaned, flipping over onto his stomach and pulling his pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the sound.

A particularly enthusiastic "Yes!" sounded from above and Harry gave a slightly strained laugh.

"Well they certainly have...stamina."

"Stamina! They have been fucking _non-stop_ since they moved in last week. It's two in the bloody morning. The least they could do is use a damn Silencing spell," Draco complained, removing the pillow so he could glare over at Harry, as if _he_ was to blame for their new neighbors' amorous activities.

To be honest, the constant noise was beginning to wear on him as well, but it was hard to stay upset when faced with an adorably grumpy and sleep-rumpled Draco. He just wanted to kiss the pout right off his face.

Harry leaned over to do just that, snogging him thoroughly, chuckling into the kiss as the unmistakable sound of creaking bed springs filtered through the walls. Annoying though the neighbors may be, and he would definitely need to figure out a way to approach them tomorrow, at the moment, laying next to Draco with the sounds of sex pouring over them, he was more than a little turned on.

"Well, you know what they say, don't you?" He purred, backing up to pull off his shirt, gratified by the way Draco's eyes roved hungrily over his chest.

Draco licked his lips and looked up at him. "What's that?"

"If you can't beat them, join them."

He smiled as Draco's nosed crinkled in confusion before he pounced, pressing his lips against Draco's.

Several breathless moments later, Harry broke away from the kiss and began shimmying out of his pyjama bottoms.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Draco asked coyly as he began to remove his own pyjamas, much more gracefully than Harry had managed.

 _Merlin_ , he was gorgeous, miles of pale, flawless skin on display and practically glowing in the faint moonlight.

"Well," Harry began, pausing briefly as the moans overhead seemed to increase in volume. "I was thinking, if we're going to teach them a lesson and all, then I'm going to have to fuck you. Hard. Preferably until you scream."

Draco bit his lip, eyes flaring with want at Harry's words. "Tall order, that. Think you're up for it, Potter?" Draco smirked as he pushed up onto his knees.

"You know I am, _Malfoy_ ," Harry countered staring hard into Draco's eyes, a frisson of lust bolting through him at the use of their surnames. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and turned purposefully around, wrapping his hands around the wooden slats of their headboard, and arching his back attractively, his arse fully on display.

"Well, then, have at me."

Harry froze momentarily, paralyzed, as always, by the unobstructed sight of the perfection that was Draco's arse. Almost unconsciously his hands reached out, grabbing handfuls of the perky flesh. Draco pushed back into it, and Harry was reminded, not for the first time, of a cat, though he knew better than to tell Draco that.

"You planning on doing anything back there, or are you just going to grope me a little?"

Rolling his eyes affectionately at Draco's bossiness, Harry reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube, slicking his fingers up and immediately pressing one firmly inside, relishing the surprised gasp that Draco couldn't quite manage to stifle in time.

"This work for you, Princess?" He taunted as he pressed a second finger inside Draco's hole, fucking in roughly and twisting the digits with each outward slide.

"Oh -- " Draco broke off as Harry brushed over his prostate, body trembling with pleasure as Harry worked the bundle of nerves. "Oh, fuck off _Potter_."

Harry leaned forward, continuing to pump his fingers as he mouthed his way up Draco's spine, licking and sucking the smooth flesh.

"Now, I don't think you really mean that," he murmured once he'd reached Draco's ear.

Draco shuddered. "The fuck I don't!"

"Well, if you're sure." Harry's fingers slid out of Draco, and he sat back on his heels, leaving Draco completely untouched. Harry wrapped his lube-wet fingers around his own aching erection and gave it a few indulgent strokes, counting slowly to three in his head.

Just when he hit three, Draco caved. "Fuck! Alright, fine, I didn't mean it! Now just get back here and _fuck_ me. I believe you promised me a good, hard shag."

Harry grinned, giving Draco's bum a light smack as he grabbed the lube and finished slicking up his cock. He rubbed the head against Draco's wrinkled entrance a few times, shivering at the friction, before whispering a quick protection spell and sliding all the way inside.

He moaned at the feeling of Draco's warmth clutching tight around his cock, and he paused for just a moment, giving Draco a chance to adjust. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Draco's hips began hitching back into Harry's, silently demanding Harry to start fucking him now.

Harry didn't have any problem with that.

He wanted Draco hard and rough and he didn't waste any time before gripping Draco's waist tightly and taking him, pulling Draco back to meet his punishing thrusts. Draco's hands were wrapped firmly around the slats of the headboard, knuckles white from the pressure as he braced himself against the onslaught.

Harry adjusted his angle slightly and Draco loosed a shout as Harry's cock slid over his prostate, clenching down on Harry's prick in retaliation.

"Fuck! Yes! _God_ , Draco, you feel so fucking good!" Harry yelled, mind and body completely wrapped up in Draco, the feel of him under his hands, wrapped snug around his cock.

Draco moaned loudly in response and Harry realized that the rattling sound he was hearing was actually coming from _them_ , from their headboard dragging against the wall. Harry felt viciously proud of that fact, that he was fucking Draco so hard that their _bed_ was moving. He couldn't even _hear_ the upstairs couple anymore, and he wasn't sure it was because they had finally finished, or if he and Draco were just drowning them out.

"You close?" Harry questioned, reaching around Draco and wrapping a hand around his neglected erection.

" _Yes_ ," Draco breathed, pressing back wildly against Harry's cock as Harry began wanking him roughly. Harry could feel his own orgasm building, the pleasure suffused throughout his body.

And then Draco was shouting, "Fuck!" as warm come spurted into Harry's hand. Draco sagged slightly as his orgasm washed over him and Harry followed a few quick thrusts later, holding himself deep inside Draco as he came.

They stayed like that for several long moments, before Draco wriggled as he reached for his wand, causing Harry to slip out. Draco cast a few cleaning charms, before gingerly flipping onto his back, and dragging Harry down with him.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked, as he curled into Harry.

"What?"

"Exactly! They've stopped, thank Merlin!" Draco sighed gratefully.

"Do you think they got the point?"

"Well, if not, I'm sure we can think of a few other ways to get the message across. I _have_ been quite eager for a reason to bend you over that new table of ours."

A jolt of arousal shot through him at Draco's casual words, and he had to remind himself that _now_ was the time for sleeping, not round two.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to suffer through it then."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco, deciding that maybe he _wouldn't_ say anything to the neighbors tomorrow.

After all, they had a table to break in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
